Where's Balto?
by Totalstar223
Summary: A young girl named Lily Sanders begins a new friendship with Balto's son Kodi. Everything is great as they can be, until Lily and Kodi find out that Balto and Jenna have went missing!


In the outskirts of Nome, Alaska, a young girl named Lily Sanders is living with her Uncle Lester after her parents perished in an avalanche caused in the snow capped mountains. Lily was hardened by this, but she was able to continue on the way her parents would want her to. Her uncle Lester was a hunter and was always mean to Lily. Lily is doing her daily chores, shoveling the snow off the sides of her uncle's house. Lily always struggled with this kind of chore, especially when the degree outside was below negative. The sun was beginning to set as Lily still had more snow to shovel. Lily continued shoveling until the sound of her uncle stopped her.

"Hurry up Lillian! I want this yard to spotless!" he shouted, Lily rolled her eyes, her uncle was always wanting her to get the job done, no matter how cold the days were.

"I promise you Uncle Lester, I'll make this yard cleaner than ever!" she exclaimed, her uncle then coughed and then coughs and speaks again.

"Hmm! Won't that be the day." he said, he then heads back inside and leaves Lily alone to do her work.

"Doesn't he know I try my best?" she thought to herself, she continued to shovel out the snow until a fast running figure appeared far away from the road. Lily then began to squint, trying to see who it is.

"What is that?" she said as the figure got closer, Lily then noticed that it was actually a large scarlet red wolf known as Kodi.

"Oh no" she said with worry, the wolf then runs right into the girl, causing them to collapse to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted, he then showed a look of worry knowing that he just talked. Lily had heard this, she then begins to scream in terror. Kodi witnessed this and tried to calm the girl down.

"No no no! Please don't! I'm not-" he yelled, but Lily wasn't listening. She was still desparately trying to scoot away form the wolf. Kodi knew he wasn't getting through to the girl, so he decided to try something else.

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you! he yelled, Lily stopped scooting and looked at him, confused on if she should trust him.

"Look...I was in a rush, and I'm sorry I knocked you down." he said, this causes Lily to no longer scream and scoot away, instead she crawled back to her original spot and looked into the wolf's eyes.

"Wow, you're...a talking wolf." she said, amazed on Kodi's speaking ability.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it? he said humorously, Lily didn't find this funny, she was still shocked on how the wolf could talk.

"But I...I don't understand." she stuttered, she didn't know how this was possible, she thought wolves couldn't talk, but that thought has now changed.

"Ah, it's alright, humans don't usually understand our kind of communication either." he chuckled, Lily was still looking down, Kodi noticed this and continued to speak.

"Well, I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Kodi, what's your name?" he said, Lily looks up at him and speaks his name as well.

"I'm...Lily" she whispered, Kodi smiled at this.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Lily." he said nicely, it became quiet for a moment until Lily spoke up again.

"So...why were you in a rush?" she asked him, curious.

"Well...my parents are always strict about me being home on time. Mom espescially, so I have to get home as fast as I could, and then I suddenly bumped into you." he said, this caused Lily to look at the ground again

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get in your way." she said with a depressive tone, Kodi noticed this and cheered the girl up.

"Ah, its okay, I'm never on time anyway." he said, this caused Lily to chuckle a little bit. The chuckling soon stopped and Lily began to ask Kodi questions.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"Well, I'm in between my average teen years, so I guess you can call me the _teen_ wolf huh?" he said, Lily laughed at the response. Kodi smiled as well, he loved the way he was making the girl smile. He then looked up at the sky, realizing that it was getting late.

"Oh no" he said, Lily heard this and wondered what was going on.

"What? What is it Kodi?" she asked him, deeply concerned.

"Nothing it's just, I think I might be home late again." he said, Lily's eyes widened, she didn't want to see her new friend get into trouble.

"Oh! Well you should get going then!" she said, Kodi looked at her for a moment and then spoke again.

"Yeah, right. Well, see ya Lily." he said, saying his farewell, Lily didn't want him to go, but she knew he had a family of his own to go home to.

"Okay, bye" she said, full of sadness, Kodi then began to leave. Lily wanted to cry, but didn't when she rushed over to him and asked him a question.

"Kodi wait!Can I come with you?" she asked, this causes Kodi to show a look of a worry.

"Uh...I...um?" he mumbled, he didn't know what to say, he knew he couldn't let his parents find out about him speaking to a human, but he couldn't let the girl down.

"Yeah! You can come, just, make sure you stay with me okay?" he said, agreeing to let Lily come with him.

"Yes! Thank you! And don't worry, I'll stay close to you the whole time." she said as she jumped with joy, she was very happy to be given permission to go with the wolf.

"Wait! Lily!" he yelled, Lily instantly stops and turns her head towards the wolf

"What?" she asked, confused on why she needed to stop.

"What about your parents? Won't they know that you snuck out?" he asked her, Lily then looked down, she didn't want him to know what happened to her parents, so she made up an excuse.

"Don't worry Kodi, my parents won't even know I'm gone." she lied, telling him about her uncle would only cause a series of problems.

"Well okay, let's go!" he exclaimed, the two then leave the yard and got on the trail to Kodi's home. The two were glad to be traveling together, but all that might change really soon.


End file.
